


Rebels in Flight

by nonisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say things about the crew of the <i>Winged Rebellion</i>. [Or, lady space pirates in love!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebels in Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 3-sentence AU meme; originally posted on Tumblr.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Should you find something, whilst reading one of my stories, that offends you/is incorrect/could offend others/is in any way problematic, please please _please_ do not hesitate to tell me. I will never spew hate at you, I will never attack you, and I will _always_ thank you for taking the time to let me know.

The _Winged Rebellion_ was painted red and gold, colors that have been banged together to a blurred and muted copper—it looks like crap now, but it still flies fast as a dream and the weapons are kept in tip-top shape.

The captain is a woman they call the Phoenix when they call her anything at all—flame-haired and commanding, the quickest hand with a blade in the sector, and personally guaranteed (sometimes by a cousin of a friend of your last shipmate, but sometimes not) to have walked out intact from at least three certain-death situations; her first mate is the one the merchant lords call Demon and some few of their victims (too poor to bother stealing from, the cynics claim) have come to call friend. People say they’re lovers, people who’ve been on ships they boarded and seen them fighting with perfect physical trust, people who’ve been in port bars and seen them lean into each other laughing and balanced; people whisper, where the merchant lords can’t hear, that it’s good they have each other out there, alone in the vast depths of space.


End file.
